sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperium Culture, Customs and Ceremonies
Preface Per the Imperial Decree for Customs and Ceremonies the following ceremonies are approved by the Emperor of the Sith Imperium: Citizenship, Darth Trial, Knighting and Council Promotion. These are the ceremonies which will be covered by this page. Citizenship Ceremony The Citizenship Ceremony will be conducted any time a member joins the Sith Imperium (with the exception of Mandalorians.) The Citizenship Ceremony can be conducted by any officer, knight, lord, or darth of the Sith Imperium according to the following procedure: Note: non-citizens are referred to as "subjugates" # The conductor of the ceremony will take the subjugate to Covenant Island. Covenant Island is on the guild stronghold it is the pool of blood surrounded by a statue of the Emperor and four statue of the Ancient Slaves. # The conductor will stand between the Emperor's statue and the blood pool and ask the subjugate to kneel amidst the sacrificial blood pool # The conductor will say: #* "Subjugate, to join the Sith Imperium is no small commitment. Here we follow the ways of the One Sith. To become a citizen requires that one must cast away the burdens of their old lives in the known galaxy and commit themselves to the New Order." #* "You stand in the blood of our holy Dark Divine⁠, savior and guide to our people. Their blood was spilled in the service to this Sith Imperium, long may it prosper." #* "Should you join our order, know this: only death shall separate you from the sacred vow you take today. Knowing this, do you wish to proceed?" # The subjugate should respond in the affirmative if not the ceremony is dismissed, they are rejected citizenship and must apply again at another time. # When the subjugate answers in the affirmative the conductor says: #* "Very well." #* "Who are you?" # The subjugate will answer their name. The conductor will say: #* "What do you seek?" # The subjugate will answer their desire in life. The conductor will say: #* "Do you swear allegiance to His Supreme Majesty, Darth Veldarius of House Imperior, the first of his name, the Wise and Mighty, the Reborn, Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium, Supreme Lord of the One Sith, Conqueror of Amgarrak and Protector of the Realm?" # The subjugate will answer in the affirmative. #* "Will you follow into fire? Into darkness? Into death?" # The subjugate will answer in the affirmative. The conductor will say: #* "You have taken a solemn vow. Let your past die—kill it, if you have to—for today you shall be reborn under a new banner and creed." # The conductor will emote something to the following. #* For a group: #** /e | The ground beneath them shakes. The Force electrifies and the eyes of the Lord Emperor's statue light up a deep purple. #** /e | The eyes of the Ancient Slaves light up as well sending beams of purple energy bouncing between the Ancient Slave statues and into the Emperor. #** /e | The beams of purple engulf and surround the forms of all initiates present. There is a small blast of wind and the kneeling subjugates are blasted back. #* Single Individual: #** /e | The ground beneath them shakes. The eyes of the Lord Emperor's statue light up a deep purple. #** /e | The eyes of the Ancient Slaves light up as well and suddenly a beam of purple energy bounces between the Ancient Slave statues into the Emperor and then into (subjugate's name). #** /e | There is a small blast of wind and (subjugate's name) is knocked back. # The conductor will then take their place between the Emperor's statue and the Blood Pool and say to each individual member: #* "Today, you are reborn in the shadow of our Dark Divine, and in the service of our Lord Emperor long may he reign over you. Rise (citizen's name), citizen of the Imperium. May the Force ever serve you!" # Onlookers will say "So say we all" and the ceremony will be concluded. CC Epilogue Script (Optional) # "Welcome to the Sith Imperium." # "You are now a citizen of the Sith Imperium. Your next step will be to enroll in the One Sith Academy. Here is an identification card. Present it, and you will be granted access to the Academy halls. Do you have any questions?" # "Very well. Go, familiarize yourself with our holdings. I expect to see you in the Academy. May the Force ever serve you." Graduation Ceremony The Graduation Ceremony can be carried out by the Emperor or his Voice, the Headmaster of the Academy or the Deputy Headmaster. The Graduation ceremony has four levels of participants: Officiator, Commencement Speaker, Graduate, Spectator. The Officiator is the Emperor, Voice, Headmaster or Deputy Headmaster who runs the ceremony. The Commencement Speaker is the special guest who will give the commencement speech. Graduates are the eligible students who will be assigned masters, ranks and/or roles in the Imperium. Spectators are all online guild members. Graduations are official functions of the guilds. Before conducting a graduation ceremony, the Headmaster must confer with each student and get an idea of where and with who the students will be assigned. Ministry leaders who want recruits should talk to individual students as they go through the academy. The students will ultimately decide their careers but their masters are assigned by the Headmaster and the Emperor or his designee. The Headmaster will bring the list of graduating students and their prospective assignments to the Emperor or his designee and they will agree on the list before scheduling the graduation. At the graduation citizens will be summoned to the auditorium of the Sith Imperium Secondary Academy. Students will sit in the chairs facing the throne, spectators will sit in the chairs on the sides. The highest ranking member of the Imperium present for the graduation will be the Commencement speaker unless they assign another person to do the honors. The Officiator will call the meeting to order and say: "We gather here, today, in the name of the Emperor to honor the graduates of the Sith Imperium Secondary Academy. Graduates, rise" Officiator will wait for the candidates to rise. "You came to this academy untested, unproven but the knowledge you have gained here will help you better serve your Emperor. Before we begin I must ask you, do you still honor the oath you swore as citizen of the Imperium?" The students will answer in the affirmative or be denied assignments and face potential expulsion. The Officiator will then say: "Then be seated, I present to you, your commencement speaker: (name and title) All citizens in attendance will clap for the commencement speaker. The Commencement speaker will give brief remarks of their choosing. The theme should be service to the Imperium, unity, loyalty and/or strength during troubling times ahead. All citizens will clap for the commencement speaker. The Officiator will then call the candidates up one by one. They will kneel before the officiator where the officiator will say: "Congratulations (acolyte for Sith, student for non-sith), you have passed the tests and trials of this academy. You will henceforth be a full and faithful citizen of the Sith Imperium. You will be assigned to (name of master for sith, name of commander for non-sith). Rise, take your seat and report to your master as soon as they are available after this ceremony." The officiator will do the same until done with graduates. At the end the officiator will say: "Rise graduates!" The officiator will wait for them to rise. "Graduates, Serve your Emperor, Bring Glory to your Imperium and may the Force ever serve us!" Everyone will say "So say we all" after everyone says that everyone claps and the ceremony is adjouned. Darth Trial For the Darth Trial refer to our main page: >>>CLICK HERE<<< Knighting The Knighting ceremony can only be carried out by the Emperor. The Imperial Regent or an Empress may conduct the ceremony with expressed permission of the Emperor. The ceremony will be conducted as follows: 1. An attendant, often Protocol Droid D4-R9 will summon the prospective knights to kneel before their sovereign. 2. The sovereign will say the following: "The Knights of the Imperium are the most elite force in the Sith Imperium. Nominated by knights and hand picked by the sovereign knights represent an extension of the Sovereign and are charged with the protection of the Sovereign and the Imperial Family. Membership in the knights are for life and only death or dishonor shall separate you from service. Knights may be called to give their lives for the Imperial Family and to carry out some of the most dangerous missions in the Imperium. Knowing this, do you accept this honor?" 3. The prospective knight will answer in the affirmative or be denied knighthood. 4. The sovereign will then say the following: "The hear this oath: Be without weakness in the face of your enemies, Be faithful in both word and deed, Never hesitate to follow me into the flames, Serve me and my Imperium without hesitation, Never give us reason to doubt your fidelity and be ready to lay down your life should you falter. This is your oath." 5. The sovereign will emote slapping the prospective knight with immense force and say "And this is so your remember it." 6. The prospective knight will emote a response to the slap. 7. The sovereign will then say: Rise, (insert name), Knight of the Imperium. 8. The knight, if assigned to a uniformed detail would be given a set of the uniform. Council Promotion Council Promotions can only be conducted by the Sovereign or in absence of the Sovereign, the Imperial Consort and will be conducted at a meeting of the Council assembled: 1. An attendant will summon the prospective council member to stand in the center of the room. 2. The prospective council member will be commanded to kneel before his/her sovereign. 3. The sovereign will rise from his throne and say: To all present, behold Our decree. Know ye, that reposing special trust and confidence in the fidelity and ability of (insert name) We do appoint this citizen a Lord Councilor of the Sith Imperium to rank as such from this day forward. This appointee will carefully and diligently discharge the duties of the office to which appointed by doing all manner of things thereunto pertaining and We do strictly require all citizens of lesser station to render obedience to appropriate orders. This appointee is to observe and follow such orders and directions as may be given from time to time by superiors acting according to the commandments, decrees and laws governing the discipline of the Sith Imperium. Given under my hand, I, Darth Veldarius of the Houses Roderick and Imperior, the first of my name, the Wise and Mighty, Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium, Supreme Lord of the One Sith, and Protector of the Realm. Now rise (insert name and title), and take your place amongst your peers. Category:RP Resources